Season
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: Every time Aomine thinks he's come to grips with being an overgrown catboy, another complication rears its head. Adult for smut. Sort of the Urban Fantasy AU of Bird on a Wire, but without the angst. Catboy!Aomine and Kuroko and xenokinky kinds of things.


**Title:** Season  
**Characters/Pairings:** Aomine and Kuroko  
**Summary:** Every time Aomine thinks he's come to grips with being an overgrown catboy, another complication rears its head.  
**Notes:** Adult for smut. Pool-kun over on Tumblr asked for cat!Aomine going into heat, and this is what I came up with. Sort of the Urban Fantasy AU of Bird on a Wire, but without the angst. Catboy!Aomine and xenokinky kinds of things. 3259 words.

* * *

**Season**

About the fifth time Satsuki snapped at Daiki to quit fidgeting and get back to work, Imayoshi-keishi wandered by their corner of the bullpen and paused at the corner of Daiki's desk. Daiki did his best to ignore both the way he was looming and the fact that he was scenting the air, but Imayoshi-keishi wasn't the sort to be ignored easily. Besides, the scent of his dawning amusement prickled at Daiki's nose, sharp like the edge of foxy laughter.

He held out for as long as he could, but eventually he slammed the file he was attempting to read down, pinned his ears back, and hissed at Imayoshi-keishi. "Was there something you wanted?"

Imayoshi-keishi grinned down at him, entertained by something beyond mortal ken, and tapped his fingers against Daiki's desk. The click of his nails against the chipped veneer set Daiki's teeth on edge. "Reckon you're going to want to take a little personal time, Detective."

Daiki stared up at him, baffled by this statement, and could feel his ears swiveling on top of his head, no doubt broadcasting his confusion. "No, sir," he said slowly. Just because he was having a difficult time concentrating didn't mean he wanted to take the rest of the afternoon off. "I wasn't planning on it."

Imayoshi-keishi sighed, but if anything, his scent grew _more_ amused. "You misunderstand me," he said. "That was not a suggestion. Get yourself out of here and stay out until you've worked it out of your system."

Worked _what_ out of his system, Daiki wondered, but Imayoshi-keishi did not seem inclined to say. He just stared down at Daiki while Daiki exchanged glances with Satsuki, who shrugged, as confused as he was. Eventually Daiki sighed and flipped the file shut, dropped it into the warded drawer, and logged off his computer, all under Imayoshi-keishi's watchful eye. "Later, Satsuki," he said, and she waved at him.

He heard her voice behind him as he headed out, asking Imayoshi-keishi what was going on, but Imayoshi-keishi's answer—"He's not going to be much use around here for a few days, unless we send him over to Vice"—made no sense at all, and therefore was not worth having eavesdropped upon.

There for a while after the accident—cursed items were the _worst_, and that was all there was to it—Daiki had hated the way people looked at him differently, seeing only the ears perched on the top of his head, the slit pupils, and the tail that had necessitated a complete overhaul of his wardrobe. The way people stared, seeing only the monster when he was still the same guy beneath it all, had kept him in a state of perpetual irritation for the first few weeks, at least until Imayoshi-keishi had taken him out for a drink and a discussion about how walking around with his tail looking like a bottle brush all the time probably wasn't helping people get used to his new and improved form. Imayoshi-keishi had said a lot of things that night, actually, sitting next to him in a bar whose occupants skewed heavily towards the nonhuman and the magically inclined, and though they'd never mentioned it again afterwards, some of it had helped. These days Daiki could mostly ignore the way people eyed him when he got on the train and the way the timid humans tended to decide to wait for the next train rather than share a car with him.

Today, though, it set his teeth on edge again. No force on earth short of reaching down and physically stilling it could have kept the tip of his tail from lashing irritably when the doors of the car opened once again, a group of high school kids stepped in, saw him, and immediately stepped back out again. It might have been just as well that Imayoshi-keishi had sent him home for the afternoon; the restlessness that had gotten on Satsuki's nerves all day long only seemed to be growing, making him feel itchy beneath his skin, as though he wanted to—to—_fuck_, he didn't even know _what_ he wanted, and that was the most irritating part of all.

Daiki stalked his way home—well, he ran it, loping from the train station to the apartment he shared with Tetsu, right over Tetsu's dusty little shop. The run helped, at least somewhat. He jumped for the fire escape and climbed his way up to the window of their apartment, thinking idly of changing into some workout clothes and then continuing his run. He touched the wards guarding the window, feeling the familiar cool curl of Tetsu's magic recognizing him and letting him pass, and swung himself inside.

The smell hit him then, the complex and layered tangle of his own scent and Tetsu's wound through everything they owned. Daiki paused just inside the window, inhaling deeply and vaguely conscious of the fact that this wasn't precisely typical behavior, even in these days of the new normal. It didn't matter much, not when the formless irritation that had plagued him all day settled beneath the comfort of being home, safe inside his den.

He closed the window after a bit, coming away from it as he began to strip out of his uniform, annoying and uncomfortable as it was. That felt better, too—Daiki stretched, long and luxurious, once he'd divested himself of the last chafing, restricting piece of cloth, and scratched his stomach while trying to decide what to do with the rest of his unexpected afternoon off.

These days, not even Tetsu could move quietly enough to escape his hearing it, which was one small compensation for having accidentally gotten himself turned into an oversized cat-boy. Daiki heard the soft sound of the door opening and closing in the other room while he was considering the merits of curling up in their bed for a nap. He forgot all about the nap as a much better idea presented itself with the sound of Tetsu's voice calling, "You're home early—is there something wrong?"

Daiki met him at the bedroom door, purring as Tetsu stopped short upon seeing him, and immediately wound his arms around Tetsu. He stooped to kiss him, licking into his mouth and breathing in deep, filling his lungs with Tetsu's scent—dust and old ink, the scent of herbs and warm skin and the cool, sweet smell of his magic, like vanilla and parchment.

Tetsu made a slightly startled sound against his mouth, raising his hands and curling them around Daiki's biceps, kissing back until Daiki nuzzled along his jaw and rubbed his cheek against Tetsu's. "Daiki," he said then, laughing a little and tipping his head to the side when Daiki kissed the place under his ear. "You're naked. And not at work."

"Yeah," Daiki said, rather pleased with that fact himself, and buried his face in the crook of Tetsu's neck, breathing deep. Tetsu's shirt was full of the scents of what he'd been working on, something with the dry smell of dirt and rock—his latest acquisition, a grimoire of desert magics—and, less pleasingly, the scent of strangers, his customers. Daiki reached for the buttons of Tetsu's shirt and began undoing them.

"I gather that it's not an emergency," Tetsu said, wrapping his fingers around Daiki's wrists before he could get more than a few buttons undone. "Daiki, it's the middle of the afternoon, I still have work to do—"

Daiki licked the side of this throat and traced his lips over Tetsu's collarbone, slow, purring at the taste of Tetsu's skin and the way Tetsu's breath hitched. "Take a personal day?" he suggested, tonguing the cleft between Tetsu's collarbones. "Like me."

"...tell me that you didn't take _another_ personal day just so we could have sex," Tetsu said, faintly exasperated, even as Daiki nuzzled against his throat, brushing his lips against his skin. He had not released Daiki's hands yet, so Daiki closed his mouth on Tetsu's throat and sucked hard, marking him. "Daiki!"

"Imayoshi-keishi sent me home," he said, delighted with the way the mark stood out on Tetsu's fair skin. "Said to work it out of my system." He fastened his mouth on Tetsu's jaw again, sucking on the corner of it, slow and firm.

"...ah," Tetsu said, sounding as though this meant more to him than it had to Daiki. "I see." More importantly, he let go of Daiki's wrists, muttering something about it being a good thing there wasn't anything important scheduled for the next few days. Whatever that meant.

Daiki was far more interested in stripping Tetsu out of the shirt that smelled of other people, people who were not him, and doing the same for the rest of his clothes while he was at it. Tetsu allowed him to do this and stroked his fingers through Daiki's hair and over the soft fur of his ears, rubbing his thumb at the base of one until Daiki closed his eyes and purred with the lazy, warm feeling of the touch. Some parts of his curse definitely had their good points.

Getting those clothes off Tetsu helped, but some of their scent still lingered on his skin. Before Daiki could decide what he wanted to do about that, Tetsu prodded him. "Rug burn lost its charms for me many years ago. We're going to do this properly, in a bed."

"Sounds good to me," Daiki agreed, perfectly satisfied with this suggestion, and scooped Tetsu up. It was really only a few steps from the door to the bed, but why waste time? Besides, he liked the way Tetsu laughed, soft and wry against his ear, and the way he wrapped his arms around Daiki's shoulders and allowed himself to be lowered onto the sheets.

He lay back against the pillows, Daiki's marks showing dark against his throat, and smiled up at Daiki. "Come here," he said, reaching up to him. Daiki went, prowling over him and running his hands over Tetsu's skin, careful with his nails, and bent to kiss him again, and again. It was becoming difficult to think between the way Tetsu filled all his senses, soothing the restlessness in him down into something else, hunger for Tetsu so fierce that it drove away everything else but the sharp edge of wanting. It was good that Tetsu was here, wound around him, stroking his hands over Daiki's skin and kissing back, and even better that he could smell Tetsu's own hunger for him. There still remained the faint, jarring note of other on his skin—Daiki growled at this, unhappy, and went nosing after it, applying his mouth to Tetsu's skin, grooming him and scouring away every trace of other until there was nothing between them but the clean, good smell of Tetsu's sweat and Daiki's scent on him and the heady smell of Tetsu's arousal.

Tetsu groaned beneath him as Daiki nuzzled against him, licking over the smooth, delicate skin of his cock and tasting the slick beading at the head of it. He groaned again when Daiki took him into his mouth, sliding his tongue over him, greedy for everything—the thickness of Tetsu lying heavy on his tongue and the taste of him, salt and musk, as Tetsu groaned his name and rocked his hips up into Daiki's mouth. That was everything it should have been, and so was the way Tetsu clutched at his hair and cried out when he came. Daiki swallowed him down, half-drunk with the scent of Tetsu's pleasure, and licked him clean with little soft strokes of his tongue as Tetsu gasped and shuddered against the sheets. That was good, too, but there was something missing, not quite right. Daiki nuzzled his way up Tetsu's body to kiss him again, purring into his mouth while he reached down and closed his hand around himself, stroking firmly. The heat and the pressure of it felt good, too good to stand; he groaned against Tetsu's mouth as the first rolling shudder of pleasure took him and he spilled himself across Tetsu's stomach, and that—_that_ was right. Tetsu shouldn't smell like anything but himself and Daiki.

Tetsu wound his arms around Daiki, drawing him down as Daiki shuddered over him, and his mouth was open and soft beneath Daiki's as he stroked his fingers over Daiki's ears. He was saying something, Daiki hardly knew what, except that Tetsu's voice was warm and sure and welcoming. That was the only thing that mattered in the end, and so Daiki purred against his mouth, settling against him and rubbing himself against Tetsu slowly, lazy with the heat that still held him in its grip and sliding his cock against the mess on Tetsu's stomach. Tetsu groaned beneath him, shuddering as Daiki nuzzled at his throat again, biting up and down the length of it slowly until a chain of pink marks bloomed against Tetsu's skin and Tetsu was groaning softly, his scent sharpening with the renewed edge of his arousal.

Daiki savored that, kneading his hands against Tetsu's back and rolling their hips together as he slid his hands down to cup Tetsu's ass. When he hummed at Tetsu, asking, Tetsu didn't hesitate. "Yes," he sighed, husky, drawing his knees apart to make room for Daiki to settle between them.

He had to be careful with Tetsu these days, more careful than before, but that really wasn't so bad—he could smell it on Tetsu, the way Tetsu liked it when Daiki gentled him open, being so, so careful with his nails, because Tetsu was like him, just as wild at heart as he was, and he liked the edge as much as Daiki did. He almost purred himself as Daiki opened him up, splayed out and flushed as he groaned for Daiki, smelling of their sex. His cock was flushed and hard again when Daiki finally pushed into him, sinking deep and growling with the tightness of Tetsu's body, hot around him, perfect and all his.

Tetsu groaned and closed his hands on the pillow, arching under him as Daiki fucked into him, deep and slow, and watched him do it, his eyes dark and gleaming beneath the flutter of his lashes. Daiki purred to him, his mate, drinking in the way Tetsu rocked up to meet every long thrust. He slid his hands under Tetsu, lifting his hips so he could stroke into him at a better angle, and savored the way Tetsu tipped his head back on a wordless cry of pleasure when he found the right one. Daiki held him there, purring to him and rocking into him, driving his hips against him just so while Tetsu clutched at the pillow, breathless cries working their way out of his throat, turning urgent before he arched and went tense, coming again, the splatter of it mixing with the smear of Daiki's as his body wrung tight around Daiki's cock.

Daiki purred, watching him, working himself against that tightness and sinking himself all the way into Tetsu, baring his teeth as the heat closed on him again and he spilled himself into Tetsu. _Yes_, this was exactly what he'd needed all day, without even realizing it.

Tetsu moaned beneath him as Daiki eased him down, settling with him, hips still nudging against him, gentle little rocks back and forth inside him. He was content to enjoy the tender edge of pleasure those easy movements sent curling through him as he kissed Tetsu again, slow, lapping at his mouth and sheltering him beneath the weight of his body. The mess on Tetsu's stomach smeared against him, sticky and wet, and Tetsu shuddered, reaching up to grip his shoulders as he gasped Daiki's name, hoarse.

Daiki hummed to him in reply, nuzzling Tetsu's jaw and rubbing his cheek against it, scenting him and soaking in the satisfaction that came of having his mate with him, wrapped around him. Tetsu groaned again, threading his fingers into Daiki's hair, petting him clumsily. That was even better; Daiki purred to him, rocking himself against Tetsu, letting the lazy movements of his hips turn deeper. Tetsu gasped against his ear, something hoarse and profane. Daiki smiled and did it again, rocking against him slowly as he mouthed Tetsu's throat, moving against him and coaxing him along until Tetsu was digging his nails into his shoulders, raking them against Daiki's skin as he strained up against his body, swearing and groaning for Daiki to come on and _move_, damn it. Daiki groomed the slick of sweat from Tetsu's throat, salt on his tongue, and did, rocking himself into Tetsu hard enough to drive him up the bed. Tetsu shouted, all but clawing at Daiki's shoulders until he could feel his sweat stinging in the welts Tetsu was opening up. He shouted again as Daiki surged against him in reply, deep and hard, fucking him until Tetsu came again, wailing like it was scraping him raw as his body rippled around Daiki's cock. Daiki growled with his satisfaction and closed his teeth on Tetsu's throat, holding him as he lost himself in Tetsu all over again.

Sense began to filter back to him slowly some time later when Daiki cracked his eyes open. He was sprawled across Tetsu, who lay beneath him and was rubbing the base of his ear idly. They were wrapped up in the stink of sweat and sex, and Daiki whimpered against Tetsu's shoulder as a shudder rolled through him, reflexive, at that. "The fuck," he rasped, dazed. "You get the number of the truck that hit me?"

"Congratulations." Tetsu's voice was as raw as his and cracked mid-word. "I believe we've found another side effect of your curse."

Daiki closed his eyes again, resigning himself to the worst. "What kind of side effect?" he asked when he'd braced himself. He tucked his face against Tetsu's throat, breathing him in and soothing himself with the familiarity of Tetsu's scent. Another shudder of response danced down his spine. _Fuck_. He had a sinking feeling that he knew what Tetsu was going to say.

There was a faintly rueful edge to Tetsu's voice when he said, "You seem to be going into rut."

Daiki groaned against his throat, wishing that he hadn't been right. "What do you mean, _going_?"

Tetsu shook beneath him, his laugh breathless. "You can still hold a conversation," he pointed out, right before pushing at Daiki's shoulder. "Let me up."

It took a serious and concentrated effort of will for Daiki to force himself into rolling off Tetsu. He watched, feeling grave misgivings about it as Tetsu lurched out of bed, all but tottering once he'd managed to get vertical. His hair stood up in tufts and his torso and chest were a mess of hickeys, stubble burn, and come. "Where are you going?"

Tetsu turned and grimaced a little at the movement. "To fix myself a restorative and something for stamina," he said, dry. "I'd like to live through the next couple of days, you know."

Daiki whimpered. "_Days_?"

"Days," Tetsu repeated, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Daiki flopped back against the pillow, draping his arm over his eyes and missing Tetsu even before he'd taken his robe off its hook and disappeared through the door.

He was _never_ going to touch an artifact that hadn't been thoroughly checked out and cleared by the squad from Bombs and Curses Disposal ever again.

**end**

Comments are always lovely!


End file.
